


Halftime

by Geonn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Candles, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halftime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seriousfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfic/gifts).



"Bo, stop... _stop,_ Bo. Mercy, mercy, mercy." Lauren twisted away. She drew her knees to her chest and held her hands out to either side of her face as Bo finally relented and fell to one side. She pushed herself up, candlelight glistening on the sweat that coated her breasts. Lauren was equally drenched, her hair sticking to her face. She felt like she'd been exercising in a sauna, and she reached for the glass of water she always had handy. She drained it in one swallow, the water seeming to evaporate in her mouth as her body absorbed the moisture. She gasped in relief and stretched out, thighs together and ankles crossed in a silent message to Bo to keep her hands off.

"Sorry, babe. It looks like seven is my limit."

Bo trailed her fingers along Lauren's hip, and Lauren tensed and seized at the caress. "Are you sure...?"

"Bo, I'm serious. I need time to recover. I needed time after five, and going on after six was pushing it, but eight is just out of the question."

Bo pushed out her bottom lip in a pout and scooted closer, pressing against Lauren's side. "Okay. I'll show a little restraint. I hope you know what a sacrifice it is."

Lauren blew air up over her face, fanning herself with one hand. "Bo, I've never had seven orgasms in one night with anyone. Hell, I've had entire relationships where I didn't climax seven times. My body isn't wired for that kind of marathon." She looked at Bo with a bit of regret. "I wish I could give you everything you needed. I wish we could shake the walls down from dusk until dawn and then start up again after breakfast. But I'm only human."

"I understand. And to be honest, my jaw was starting to hurt a little." She opened her mouth wide and worked her jaw back and forth. "I definitely hear a clicking sound. Probably good for us to take a quick break." She bent down and kissed Lauren's cheek, lowering her voice when she spoke again. "And just so you know, I don't typically go seven times at once, either."

"I'm glad I'm the only one you try to sex to death."

Bo chuckled and scooted away, knowing that any attempt to spoon would only compound the problem. "I can't help it, Lauren. You drive me crazy." She put her arm behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. Her other hand rested lazily on her stomach, and she arched her wrist to walk her fingers over the taut flesh around her navel. Lauren rolled onto her back, their shoulders touching, and idly watched as Bo's fingers danced.

"Touch yourself." Bo looked at her and Lauren smiled. "Give me a halftime show."

"Half?" Bo grinned cheekily. "Does that mean seven more--?"

"Don't get greedy." She lifted Bo's hand to her mouth and kissed each finger before taking the first two into her mouth and sucking them. "Mm. Touch yourself for me, Bo."

She lowered her hand to cover her mound, eyes on Lauren as she began to stroke. Lauren propped herself up on one elbow to look down, her hair falling over one shoulder to veil her breast. Bo took in the sight of Lauren looming above her and smiled. "I used to fantasize about this. Before. When everything was so... crazy. Before I knew you well enough to really love you." She swallowed and wet her lips. "I would think about you watching me."

Lauren put her hand on Bo's forehead and brushed her hair back. "I'd think about you, too. You were this beautiful, crazy, dangerous succubus who just dropped out of the sky and changed everything. Even if you hadn't put the whammy on me--"

"It was a small whammy," Bo said softly. 

Lauren smiled. "I would have still fallen for you from the first moment. Examining your body?" She rolled her eyes back and chuckled throatily. "I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven. I was glad I felt the draw, because otherwise I wouldn't have had an excuse to grope you quite so much. But now I don't need an excuse." She dropped her hand to Bo's breast and traced her nipple. Bo writhed under her, and Lauren looked down. Bo was teasing herself with two fingers. "So lovely, Bo."

"You make me insatiable," Bo groaned, arching her back up off the bed as she moved her other hand to join the first. Lauren ran her eyes up and down Bo's body, drinking in the sight with breathless adoration. "Touch yourself."

"I can't. Not yet. But oh, Bo, I love to watch you." She bent down and kissed Bo's eyelids, then the tip of her nose.

"Then just talk to me."

"Okay," Lauren whispered. She spotted a flickering candle out of the corner of her eye and stretched across Bo's body to pick it up. Melted wax shimmered in the bowl around the wick and Bo's eyes widened slightly as she nodded. "Tomorrow, we're each going to have one orgasm. Only one." Bo pursed her lips to argue but Lauren smiled and tipped the candle. Wax dripped and splattered on Bo's breasts, and her argument turned into a gasp. "We're going to take our time getting there. I'm going to tease you all night, Bo. And when you can't take any more, not one single second more, I'm going to stop." 

Another dribble of wax on the inside curve of the other breast, and Lauren watched it harden before it pooled in her cleavage.

"And you're going to go down on me. You're going to slip your tongue over me and inside of me until I'm tearing the sheets in two. But you're not going to let me come. No, not if I didn't let you finish. And we'll go back..." Another dribble on Bo's stomach. "...and forth..." An arc of wax alone Bo's abdomen, between her arms. "We'll take each other right to the edge and back again. All night. And then when I finally do let you go, when I whisper in your ear, 'Come for me, Bo,' you're going to come so hard for me... you're going to come harder than you ever had, and it's going to be all for me."

Bo whimpered and rocked her hips against her hand. Lauren put the candle aside and pressed against Bo's side. "There you go. Come on... come for me, Bo. I want to see it." Bo opened her eyes and focused on Lauren, their eyes locked, and the tendons in Bo's neck pulled taut as she made herself come. Lauren bent down and kissed her face. "Good girl, Bo. That's my good girl." Bo was trembling under her as Lauren bent down and gently, chastely kissed her lips. 

"Again," Bo whispered against Lauren's mouth, and Lauren groaned. Bo chuckled and said, "I'm just teasing."

"You'd better be." She brushed the hardened wax away, bending down to kiss Bo's skin as Bo brought her hand up and touched the wet middle finger to Lauren's lips. She took it into her mouth and suckled gently. "Mmm. I'll never be too tired to taste you."

"What do I taste like?"

"Ambrosia."

Bo smiled and cupped Lauren's cheek, leaning forward to kiss her. "The bit with the candles... _yes_." She laughed giddily, eyes somehow both dark and sparkling. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, Lauren, God, yes."

"I wasn't sure--"

"I'd have said something. But God, all these candles we've just been using for _light_."

Lauren hunched a shoulder. "Well, I _am_ a genius, you know..."

Bo chuckled and pulled Lauren's head to her chest, cradling her as she caught her breath. "Oh, Dr. Lewis. One orgasm a night, huh? I don't think I'd be satisfied with that from anyone else. But one orgasm from you? One Lauren climax just might be enough to get me to sleep."

"Only one planned, mind you," Lauren said. "Two and three could be bonus. Just not seven. Not every night."

"I'll try to contain myself," Bo promised. She kissed Lauren's hairline, lips brushing onto the soft slope of her forehead, and she sighed as she settled against back the blankets. One orgasm, with the possibility of one or two more. Sometimes moderation could be a good thing, especially when the thing she was being moderate with was something she enjoyed so much. She would just have to make sure that first climax was mind-shatteringly amazing. 

She chuckled quietly, waking Lauren just as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber. She whispered an apology, stroked Lauren's hair until she settled again, and began to think of a way to make tomorrow night spectacular.


End file.
